One of the problems that has confronted industry in the use of water soluble polymer flocculants is how to dissolve the polymer into water so that it can be utilized for its intended purpose. Early water soluble polymers were provided as dilute aqueous solutions. As the technology improved, and the molecular weights of the polymers were improved, it becomes increasingly difficult for manufacturers to ship these polymers in solution form because of the high viscosity of even one-half to one percent solutions of the polymers. Manufacturers accordingly started shipping the polymers in the form of commutated solids which could be dissolved into water using various mechanical means. While solving shipment problems, some mechanical means degraded the polymers through shear, and, incomplete dissolution of water soluble polymers, the formation of swollen translucent particles, was common. This led to a waste of polymer, and in some cases, detrimental results such as in the case of so called "fish-eye" particles which caused defects in the manufacture of paper. In the early 1970's water-in-oil emulsions of water soluble polymers were introduced. Using the water-in-oil technology, high molecular weight polymers that rapidly dissolved could be produced, and this technology achieved great acceptance in the water soluble polymer industry. A disadvantage of the water-in-oil emulsion polymer technology however is that the emulsions contain substantial quantities of hydrocarbon liquid. The introduction of hydrocarbon liquids into the systems where these water soluble polymers are used is not always beneficial.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,929,655 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,006,590 issued to Kyoritsu Yuki Co. Ltd. describe and claim a method for the production of dispersions of water soluble cationic polymers. These polymers were manufactured in an aqueous salt or brine solution in which the polymer was insoluble. The disclosure of these two patents is hereinafter incorporated by reference into this specification. The process yielded dispersions of high molecular weight polymers which when added to water would completely dissolve over a relatively short period of time. While an advance to the art, the invention was practical only for dispersions of cationically charged water soluble polymers containing at least a portion of a hydrophobically modified cationic monomer. Anionically charged water soluble polymers, those typically useful as flocculants and as drainage and retention aids in the manufacture of paper, although disclosed, could not be successfully made utilizing the Kyoritsu Yuki method which relies upon the inclusion of a cationic monomers having hydrophobic quaternary ammonium groups. Anionic polymers of course can not be prepared which include such functionality without detracting from the performance of the resultant polymer which is based on the anionic character of the polymer.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,605,970 discloses a method for the manufacture of a particular anionic water soluble polymer in dispersion form. This disclosure teaches that certain anionic polymers, incorporating hydrophobically modified monomers, can be prepared using dispersion polymer methods. The application specifically teaches the manufacture of acrylic acid-ethylhexylacrylate polymers. The ethylhexylacrylate monomer adds a hydrophobic character to the polymer, causing the polymer to become insoluble in certain brine solutions. While these polymers, and the methods for their manufacture are useful, the incorporation of a hydrophobic monomer into a water soluble polymer, where water solubility is desirable is not always advantageous in the final use of the polymer. Moreover, the useful stabilizer disclosed therein is described as having low levels of some hydrophobic monomer along with NaAMPS and or NaAc.
A process for the production of a water-soluble polymer dispersion in the presence of a dispersant, wherein the dispersant may be a poly(2-acrylamido-2-methyl propane sulfonic acid (AMPS)) or a copolymer having 30 or more mole percent of AMPS is disclosed in EP 0 183 466.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,837,776 discloses a composition and a method of making a dispersion in the presence of a stabilizer copolymer, wherein the stabilizer copolymer contains at least 20 mole percent acrylamidomethyl propane sulfonic acid. The dispersion polymers prepared as described in this patent are prepared at a pH of from 2 to 5. However, a need still exists for stable, high molecular weight dispersion polymers which do not incorporate hydrophobic monomers and which can be prepared over a wide pH range.